Currently, boar semen is collected manually. Such an operation is long and tedious, the more so with such specie because the process may take up to several minutes. Moreover, it raises hygiene problems.
For other species, mechanical devices have already been suggested for collecting seminal liquid. They remain nevertheless rudimentary since they generally address animals whereof the ejaculation time is very short, notably a few seconds, let alone a few fractions of a second as is the case for rabbits, horses or bulls.
The object of this invention is to offer a device for collecting animal seminal liquid, as well as a facility for collecting such a liquid, enabling to remedy the previous shortcomings and authorizing mechanized and automated intervention.
Another object of this invention is to offer a device for collecting animal seminal liquid, as well as a facility for collecting such a liquid which authorizes interventions with high hygienic level.
Another object of this invention is to offer a device for collecting animal seminal liquid, as well as a facility for collecting such a liquid, which enable to do away with the use of a heat-exchanging fluid heated to cause ejaculation, since heat is a spermicidal agent.
Another object of this invention is offer a device for collecting animal seminal liquid, as well as a facility for collecting such a liquid, which may operate reliably and reproducibly over an extended period of time.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear in the following description, given only for exemplification purposes and without being limited thereto.